


Pool Day

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 890fifth, Flirting, M/M, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out about Steve’s cheap swim trunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Day

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the [890Fifth's](http://890fifth.tumblr.com/) biweekly Steve/Tony prompt challenge. Round Three was "Flash Fiction" -- all prompt responses under 500 words.

Tony arrived pool-side with his drink, sunglasses and tablet to lie down on a lounge chair under the blazing heat of the Arizona sun. After their fight yesterday with a Kree battalion, Tony rented out a Tucson resort for the weekend for some R&R.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up,” Natasha said over her book.

“Wardrobe malfunction,” Tony admitted while he snapped the band of his dollar-store swim trunks. “Had to have a drink before I appeared in public in this.”

“You should have said something to Steve when you were shopping.”

“What? He seemed perfectly happy with the patriotic suit.”

She smiled and pointed to Clint, Thor and Steve horsing around in the pool playing a game that seemed to be an unholy cross between Marco Polo, chicken fighting and cannon ball diving.

“You’ll see, just wait,” she promised, a cat-like smile on her face.

Drink in hand, Tony turned to Natasha just as Steve laughing slammed into the side of the pool. His strong arms flexed as he pulled himself up the pool ladder and up onto the deck. Water streamed down Steve’s perfect well-muscled body, highlighting his amazing pecs, biceps, and abs. As Tony stared, Steve’s cheap swim trunks – blue fabric emblazoned with stars — slid down past his sharp hipbones, their indecent descent stopped only when Steve grabbed the waistband.

The ice and bourbon splashed out of Tony’s glass to drip unnoticed down his bare chest.

The thin wet fabric betrayed all of Steve’s secrets. And my, my, my. Steve was a big boy.

Tony’s mouth dropped open while Natasha chuckled. “So you didn’t know you were in for a dinner and a show today,” she joked.

But all Tony could think about was how he wanted to lick Steve’s sleek skin dry. And then some.

Still holding up his trunks, Steve brushed his dripping wet hair out of his brilliant blue eyes. His butt moved gloriously under the water-logged fabric as he retrieved a towel from a table. He rigorously dried himself off with the towel, his muscles taut under his skin and butt shaking with the effort.

Putting any Greek god to shame, his teammate came over to where Tony was sitting. “Wondered when you would join us,” Steve said.

Tony’s engineering brain prompted him to think of how it easy it would be to rip off those flimsy shorts. And wow, just wow. “Um, you know, things to do,” Tony babbled.

“Great idea to rent this resort,” Steve continued as he bent down very advantageously to rummage through a cooler for a popsicle. As Steve pulled off the wrapper, he winked at Tony when he began to lick the orange ice.

Tony groaned. “You want to kill me don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve replied innocently as he went to hitch up again the trunks barely clinging to his hips.


End file.
